Snoke
|altura=Alrededor de dos metros |pelo=Blanco |ojos=Azul''El Arte de Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' |piel=Pálida[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] |peso= |ciber= |era= |afiliacion=Primera Orden |maestros= |aprendices=*Kylo Ren *Al menos otro aprendiz''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual}} '''Snoke' era un alienígena humanoide sensible a la Fuerza, fue el Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden y un poderoso usuario del lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Aunque practicaba los caminos del lado oscuro, Snoke no era un Sith; esa orden pereció con la muerte de los dos últimos Lores Sith, Darth Sidious y Darth Vader. Al igual que los Sith, Snoke trató de lograr la destrucción completa de la Orden Jedi, que vio como un símbolo de esperanza que podría frustrar sus planes de conquista galáctica. Con ese fin, convirtió exitosamente al joven pero poderoso Ben Solo al lado oscuro. Solo, que una vez se había entrenado en los caminos del lado luminoso de la Fuerza como parte de una nueva generación de Jedi, renunció a sus vínculos con la Orden Jedi y su familia a favor de convertirse en Kylo Ren, maestro de los Caballeros de Ren y aprendiz del Líder Supremo. Con Ren bajo su mando, Snoke puso a trabajar a su nuevo acólito mandándolo a cazar y matar al Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker, el tío y antiguo mentor de Ben Solo. Durante los últimos días de la guerra fría, mientras Ren conducía la búsqueda del mapa a Skywalker, el General Armitage Hux informó a Snoke que la superarma Base Starkiller estaba completa y por lo tanto propuso probar su potencia destructiva en el mundo capital de la Nueva República, Hosnian Prime. Snoke aprobó el plan del general, lo que resultó en la aniquilación total del sistema Hosnian, el Senado Galáctico y una parte sustancial de la Flota de Defensa de la Nueva República. Con la República desbaratada, Snoke dirigió su atención a la Resistencia, un grupo paramilitar liderado por la madre de Ren, la General Leia Organa y ordenó a Hux usar el arma en D'Qar, donde se encontraba la base de la Resistencia. Sin embargo, la Base Starkiller fue destruida en un ataque de la Resistencia y Ren fue derrotado por Rey, una carroñera sensible a la Fuerza de Jakku. A pesar de la pérdida de la superarma, Snoke desplegó las fuerzas armadas de la Primera Orden a través de la galaxia con la intención de tomar el control de los principales sistemas estelares. Al mismo tiempo, supervisó personalmente los esfuerzos de la Primera Orden para destruir la Resistencia. Utilizando su cuartel general móvil, el [[Acorazado Estelar clase Mega|Acorazado Estelar clase Mega]] Supremacía, como una nave de mando, la armada del Líder Supremo persiguió a la flota de la Resistencia desde D'Qar hasta el sistema Crait. También comenzó a reconsiderar su punto de vista sobre Ren, a quien ahora consideraba un aprendiz fallido e indigno del legado de Vader. Creyendo que Ren no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ocultar su corazón en conflicto, Snoke usó sus poderes para unir las mentes de Ren y Rey, quienes se unieron entre sí a través de la Fuerza, como una manera de atraer a la aspirante Jedi a una trampa. Rey finalmente mordió el anzuelo, convencida de que podía redimir a Ren y fue torturada por Snoke, quien logró sondear su mente para encontrar el lugar de exilio de Skywalker. Habiendo obtenido el conocimiento que buscaba, Snoke ordenó a Ren ejecutar a Rey. Sin embargo, mientras se concentraba en los pensamientos de Ren, el Líder Supremo no sintió la inminente traición de su aprendiz en la forma del sable de luz Skywalker, que Ren usó para asesinar a su maestro. El guerrero oscuro luego reclamó el manto de Líder Supremo para él e implicó a Rey que rechazó la oferta de Ren de gobernar la galaxia juntos como el responsable de la muerte de Snoke. Biografía Vida temprana Snoke fue un alienígena humanoide que era un maestro del lado oscuro de la Fuerza. En algún momento no especificado de su vida, Snoke adquirió una piedra de obsidiana negra de las catacumbas y minas debajo del castillo del Lord Sith Darth Vader en el planeta Mustafar. Puso la piedra a un anillo de oro que llevaba, que estaba grabado con glifos utilizados por los Cuatro Sabios de Dwartii,Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual controvertidas figuras filosóficas de los primeros días de la República Galáctica que fueron representados con estatuas de bronce en la oficina del Canciller Supremo Sheev Palpatine.Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios Aunque era un practicante muy poderoso del lado oscuro de la Fuerza, Snoke no estaba afiliado con los Sith, que se extinguieron como resultado de la muerte de Darth Sidious y Darth Vader a bordo de la Estrella de la Muerte II durante la Batalla de Endor gracias a los esfuerzos del Caballero Jedi Luke Skywalker. Como tal, Snoke, un maestro secreto de la Fuerza, era un buscador de la ciencia antigua y arcana. Sidious lo había detectado poco antes de su muerte y también había estado familiarizado con Skywalker.Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida Eventualmente, Snoke presenció el ascenso y la caída del Imperio Galáctico. Sin embargo, a través de una Contingencia secreta, muchos ex oficiales imperiales, nobles y tecnólogos huyeron a las Regiones Desconocidas de la galaxia. La mayoría de los ex oficiales imperiales probablemente perecieron al cruzar este reino inexplorado si no hubiera sido por los antiguos senderos hiperespaciales iluminados por un séquito de mudos navegantes alienígenas que servían a Snoke, los Sirvientes, junto con algún conocimiento de las Regiones Desconocidas proporcionadas por el Gran Almirante Chiss Thrawn,Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio que ayudó a los antiguos oficiales imperiales a establecerse allí y reorganizarse en la Primera Orden. En cuestión de tiempo, Snoke se convirtió inesperadamente en el Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden. Lo último de los líderes imperiales, incluyendo a la Gran Almirante Rae Sloane, el político lunático Ormes Apolin e incluso el General Brendol Hux, no esperaban que Snoke llegara al poder y se sorprendieron cuando ocurrió. El General Armitage Hux, hijo de Brendol, fue salvado por Snoke para usarlo como una herramienta en su ascenso al poder. Seducción de Kylo Ren Snoke se interesó en el linaje Skywalker, creyendo que el hijo de la General Leia Organa y Han Solo, Ben Solo, nieto de Darth Vader y sobrino del ahora Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker, tenía el equilibrio correcto de los lados oscuro y luminoso de la Fuerza en él. Además, Snoke había sido indirectamente responsable de convencer a Skywalker de que reconstruyera la Orden Jedi en un intento de romper esta última cuando la destruyó junto con el propio Skywalker, con la intención de corromper a Ben Solo como instrumento para estos planes. Leia era consciente de la influencia que Snoke podía tener en su hijo, pero no informó a Han, creyendo que él no entendería y que como sensible a la Fuerza, era su responsabilidad mantener a Ben alejado del lado oscuro. Eventualmente, Snoke había logrado convertir a Ben al lado oscuro, ungiéndolo cómo Kylo Ren, maestro de los Caballeros de Ren y le ordenó destruir la revivida Orden Jedi de Skywalker. Aunque Ren logró asesinar a la totalidad de la nueva Orden Jedi, Skywalker logró escapar para esconderse en Ahch-To, ya que sintió que no era Snoke, como Leia pensó, sino él mismo el culpable de los eventos debido a que casi mata a Solo cuando dormía debido a que sentía el lado oscuro en él. Guerra Fría Mapa de Skywalker thumb|left|250px|Kylo Ren y el Líder Supremo Snoke hablando de un giro reciente de los acontecimientos. Luego de la desaparición de Skywalker, Snoke asignó a Ren para que cazara al último Jedi, sabiendo que mientras viviera Skywalker, la esperanza viviría. En el 34 DBY,Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' la búsqueda de Ren lo llevó a Jakku, donde se enteró de que la última pieza del mapa a Skywalker estaba en posesión del droide astromecánico BB-8. Snoke ordenó la captura o destrucción del droide, preferiblemente el primero. A pesar de los esfuerzos de la Primera Orden, BB-8 logró escapar de Jakku a bordo del Halcón Milenario. Ren y el General Hux luego regresaron a la Base Starkiller para comunicarse con Snoke a través de un holograma. Hux propuso usar la superarma de la Base Starkiller para destruir el gobierno de la Nueva República, que respaldaba la Resistencia, una solicitud autorizada por Snoke. Luego habló en privado con Ren, preguntándole si había sentido un despertar en la Fuerza. Ordenó a Ren matar a su padre para vencer su tentación a la luz. Poco después de la destrucción del sistema Hosnian, que resultó en la erradicación del gobierno de la Nueva República y una porción de su flota, Ren invadió Takodana en busca de BB-8. Más tarde consideró que el droide era innecesario ya que capturó a una carroñera llamada Rey, que había visto la última pieza del mapa que daba con la ubicación de Skywalker. Snoke se molestó más tarde al escuchar que la chica resistió el interrogatorio de Ren. Ren se defendió explicando que Rey era poderosa en la Fuerza, aunque no entrenada. Cuando se descubrió la base de la Resistencia, Snoke ordenó a Hux que destruyera la Resistencia antes de que pudieran encontrar a Skywalker y que Ren le trajera a Rey. Sin embargo, Ren nunca tuvo la oportunidad, ya que Rey logró escapar con la ayuda de sus nuevos poderes. Posteriormente, la Base Starkiller fue infiltrada por Han Solo, Chewbacca y Finn, quienes lograron bajar los escudos con la ayuda de una capturada Capitán Phasma para permitir que la flota de la Resistencia atacara la base. Solo luego trató de traer a Ren a la luz, solo para que su propio hijo lo asesinara. En rabia y dolor, Chewbacca hirió a Ren e hizo un agujero en el oscilador térmico, permitiendo que el piloto de la Resistencia Poe Dameron volara y lo destruyera, causando un daño catastrófico, evitando que la energía solar fuera contenida. Cuando la destrucción de la Base Starkiller era inevitable, un Hux frenético informó de esto a Snoke, que estaba notablemente tranquilo al respecto, le ordenó al general que trajera a Ren para completar su entrenamiento. Eventualmente, la Primera Orden logró ganar suficientes victorias en el conflicto que Snoke decidió arriesgarse a salir de las sombras para dirigir personalmente a la Primera Orden hacia un dominio potencial sobre la Resistencia. Caída del poder thumb|250px|El Líder Supremo Snoke momentos antes de su asesinato a manos de Kylo Ren. Tiempo después de la destrucción de la Base Starkiller, Snoke comenzó a dirigir varias maniobras diseñadas para eliminar cualquier posibilidad de esperanza de regresar a la galaxia. Le dio poder al General Hux para perseguir y destruir la flota de la Resistencia, que inicialmente falló cuando lanzó un asalto a su base no solo dejando escapar a la Resistencia sino también perdiendo un acorazado en el proceso. Snoke contactó inmediatamente a Hux para aclarar su ira, usando la Fuerza para humillar al general, pero se alegró cuando Hux reveló una forma de rastrear los movimientos de la flota a través del hiperespacio, permitiendo así que la Primera Orden identificara su ubicación de inmediato.[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] Inmediatamente después de su audiencia con Hux, Snoke dirigió su atención a su aprendiz deshonrado, comentando cómo había comenzado a perder la fe en él después de su fracaso en la Base Starkiller y su conflicto posterior por haber asesinado a su padre. Las burlas de Snoke causaron que Ren intentara atacarlo, causando que los guardias del Líder Supremo reaccionaran agresivamente, pero Snoke esquivó el ataque sin esfuerzo con un rayo de la Fuerza y regresó a su trono, recordándole a Ren que mientras el Jedi persistiera en el galaxia, también lo hacía la esperanza que podría derrotarlos. Buscando cambiar la marea a su favor, Snoke afirmó haber utilizado sus propios poderes para unir las mentes de Rey y Ren a través de un lazo de la Fuerza. Mediante la Fuerza, Rey y Ren podían verse y comunicarse desde diferentes lugares de la galaxia. Creyendo que podía devolver a Ben Solo a la luz, Rey buscó a Ren y fue llevada ante Snoke a bordo de la nave insignia del Líder Supremo conocido como el Supremacía, donde tomó su arma, el legendario sable láser Skywalker y lo colocó junto a él en el brazo de su trono. Usando sus propios poderes formidables, Snoke refrenó a Rey y exploró tortuosamente su mente para descubrir el paradero de Skywalker. Después de obtener el conocimiento que buscaba, dejó caer despectivamente a la chica, solo para que ella intentara atraer el sable de luz de Anakin a su mano, que redirigió sin esfuerzo para golpearla en la cabeza desde atrás quedando con una mueca de desprecio. Como gesto final de soberbia, la obligó a mirar la destrucción de las naves restantes de la Resistencia a través de su mira telescópica. En lugar de romper el espíritu de Rey, intentó invocar la espada de Kylo para desafiarlo una vez más, ganándose el respeto del Líder Supremo mientras la felicitaba sinceramente por su valor. thumb|left|250px|El ex Ben Solo encendió el sable de luz de su abuelo con la Fuerza, poniendo fin al reinado y la vida del Líder Supremo Snoke. Reconociendo a Rey ahora como una verdadera amenaza para él y para el lado oscuro, Snoke le ordenó a su aprendiz que la ejecutara, confiando en que Ren no cambiaría a pesar de la fe de Rey en su antigua persona, la de Ben Solo, y alardeó de que podía leer la mente de su aprendiz y ver todos sus pensamientos e intenciones. Con la intención de torturar a la chica con cada detalle hasta el momento de su muerte, Snoke describió a Rey todo lo que vio en la mente de Ren, girando el sable de luz para golpear dar un golpe certero y encendiendolo para matar a su verdadero enemigo. En su arrogancia, Snoke no se dio cuenta de que el sable de luz Skywalker junto a él se volteó para señalarlo directamente a Ren y su sonrisa triunfante se convirtió en una sorpresa adolorida cuando la hoja se activó a través del cuerpo retorcido y marchito del Líder Supremo. Snoke se mantuvo con vida el tiempo suficiente para mirar a su antiguo aprendiz por su traición antes de que Ren convocara el sable de luz a la mano de Rey y la espada azul cortara la cintura y las muñecas de Snoke, desmembrando al Líder Supremo. Su torso superior luego colapsó hasta el piso en la base de su trono, dejando sus manos en los apoyabrazos y su torso inferior sentado en el trono. Legado thumb|right|250px|Con la muerte de Snoke, Kylo Ren completó su ascenso al poder como el nuevo Líder Supremo. Inmediatamente después de su muerte, los guardaespaldas de Snoke intentaron vengarlo, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, Kylo y Rey mataron a toda la Guardia Pretoriana de Élite. Después de que todos los guardias habían sido asesinados, Ren miró al cuerpo de su maestro, antes de ofrecer a Rey un lugar a su lado. Rey le suplicó que ayudara a salvar la flota, e intentó apartar su sable de luz de él. Los tirones opuestos combinados de Rey y Kylo destruyeron la espada, dejando inconsciente a Kylo cuando golpeó el piso mientras que Rey fue capaz de escapar de la nave estelar condenada. Hux más tarde entró para encontrar a Ren solo en el suelo y el cuerpo del Líder Supremo. La mitad inferior del cuerpo de Snoke luego se deslizó fuera del trono y en el piso al lado del torso, justo antes de los ojos de Hux. La muerte de Snoke creó un vacío de poder inmediato que Ren aprovechó al asumir el papel de su maestro caído como el nuevo Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden, para gran disgusto de Hux. Aunque Ren deseaba gobernar la galaxia con Rey como su igual, la aspirante a Jedi rechazó su oferta, lo que llevó a Ren a implicarla falsamente en el asesinato de Snoke. Personalidad y rasgos thumb|left|250px|Snoke ejerció la Primera Orden como Líder Supremo. Snoke era el Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden y parecía ser un líder militar calculador y reservado, así como un maestro poderoso y habilidoso del Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza. Kylo Ren de los Caballeros de Ren describió a Snoke como "sabio", mientras que Han Solo y Leia Organa creyeron que era manipulador y que explotaba a individuos sensibles a la Fuerza, como Kylo Ren, solo por su poder. Snoke era muy viejo, tenía un vasto conocimiento tanto del pasado como de la Fuerza. Aunque las habilidades físicas de Snoke ya se habían desvanecido de su cuerpo frágil cuando conoció a Ben Solo, sus habilidades de persuasión, manipulación y percepción asistidas por la Fuerza fueron tremendas. Mostró tendencias inusuales para los practicantes del lado oscuro, como mostrar interés en Kylo Ren debido a su incorporación de un equilibrio entre los lados luminoso y oscuro de la Fuerza, a diferencia de un solo aspecto. Aunque era muy poderoso en la Fuerza, Snoke prefería emitir órdenes desde lejos, y al igual que Sidious, a menudo usaba una imagen holográfica de sí mismo que se ampliaba a múltiples veces su verdadera altura para poder "mirar hacia abajo" a sus seguidores.BB-9E en ''Star Wars App-Enabled Droids by Sphero thumb|right|250px|Snoke estaba tranquilo incluso cuando se enteró de la destrucción del arma más aterradora de la Primera Orden. Snoke a veces mostraba poca emoción, parecía muy tranquilo y no parecía estar en ninguna forma de preocupación o angustia, a pesar de las circunstancias en su contra y de la Primera Orden. Cuando la Base Starkiller estaba siendo destruida, expresó sus deseos con calma sin mostrar ninguna forma de enojo o molestia, un fuerte contraste con su aprendiz Kylo Ren, quien era propenso a ataques violentos cuando se enfrentaba a la frustración. También era inusual para el lado oscuro el hecho de que Snoke mostraba un respeto genuino hacia los oponentes dignos, como lo demuestra su abierta admiración hacia el coraje de Rey durante su enfrentamiento. Sin embargo, Snoke demostró un nivel considerable de ira y frustración, revelando una naturaleza oscura que rivalizaba incluso con la del fallecido Emperador Palpatine. Al igual que la mayoría de los adeptos oscuros cómo él, sufría de inmensa presunción y arrogancia, lo que Rey notó cuando lo conoció. Esto finalmente resultó ser su perdición, cuando Kylo Ren procedió a dividirlo mediante la activación remota del sable de luz de Skywalker, mientras él incitaba a este último a matar a Rey, con Ren explotando la declaración ambigua de Snoke sobre a quién debía matar de antemano. A pesar de su comportamiento inteligente, sofisticado y a veces tranquilo, se sabía que Snoke era increíblemente siniestro, cruel, arrogante, egoísta, narcisista, aterrador y en general, un individuo verdaderamente monstruoso, supuestamente el tipo más diabólico como alguna vez lo fue Palpatine, aunque podría decirse que era mucho más oscuro en general. Al igual que otros practicantes del lado oscuro, especialmente los Sith, Snoke estaba motivado por el miedo, específicamente por el miedo a perder su poder.Andy Serkis: Supreme Leader Snoke Is Motivated By Fear - CONAN on TBS Además, Snoke era un maestro cruel, así como un depredador, que identificaba la debilidad y la explotaba, demostrando cómo dominaba no solo a la Primera Orden, sino específicamente a Ren y Hux, convirtiéndolo en un tirano brutal. Disfrutó especialmente el uso de sus poderes para penetrar en las mentes de sus víctimas y someterlas a escenas agonizantes, desarmando su coraje y resolviendo lentamente con el tiempo. Apariencia física thumb|left|200px|Snoke envuelto en túnicas doradas. La apariencia de Snoke era frágil, con manos grandes. Tenía una estructura ósea y facial distintiva e idiosincrásica. Su holograma utilizado en la Base Starkiller lo proyectó varias veces más grande (unos 7 metros) que su apariencia natural, imponiéndose sobre Kylo Ren y el General Hux. Snoke tenía una cara alargada con una piel pálida, con cicatrices profundas y ojos azules claros. Él lucía una gran cicatriz desde la parte superior de su cabeza, todo el camino hasta su frente. Snoke también tenía lo que parecía ser una cicatriz o una quemadura en su mejilla derecha que le provocaba una contorsión en la boca. El pómulo izquierdo estaba mal formado. Durante la guerra fría, Snoke llevaba una capa oscura simple, y tendía a hablar lentamente y enunciar sus deseos con un tono fuerte. Sin embargo, después de haber pasado de las sombras a gobernar abiertamente con el advenimiento de la guerra abierta, el vestuario de Snoke cambió para reflejar su lado más materialista; en lugar de la simple capa, ahora vestía ornamentadas túnicas doradas con un atuendo grisStar Wars Force Link BB-8 2-in-1 Mega Playset , y en su dedo llevaba un anillo de oro y obsidiana grabado con glifos de los Cuatro Sabios de Dwartii. Debido a sus fragilidades, que lo dejaron por encima de su mejor momento en términos de fuerza física, confió en las comodidades materiales como zapatillas para lidiar con su cuerpo enfermo, que estaba en constante dolor debido a su avanzada edad y heridas y no podía defenderse en una pelea física, para eso confió en sus guardias pretorianas de élite para tratar con cualquier amenaza hacia él. Poderes y habilidades thumb|right|300px|Aunque no era un Sith, el maestro de Kylo Ren era hábil en el uso de técnicas del lado oscuro como el rayo de la Fuerza. Snoke era un ser que era increíblemente poderoso con el lado oscuro de la Fuerza, capaz de realizar o ejercer sus poderes con el mínimo de gestos. Tenía el poder de la telepatía y era capaz de utilizar ataques de fuerza y tiros, incluso a grandes distancias. Él fue poderoso en la sonda mental de la Fuerza, como lo demostró en su uso con Kylo Ren poco antes de su muerte. También pudo usar el rayo de la Fuerza, que usó en Ren dirigiendo el estallido a través del piso y hacia él.Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded Sus habilidades con la Fuerza, a diferencia de su fuerza física, todavía eran tremendas incluso después de su muerte. Snoke era mucho más poderoso que Rey o Kylo Ren, como lo demostró en el momento en que jugaba con Rey a bordo del Supremacía. Consiguió lanzar a Rey sin esfuerzo alrededor de la sala del trono y resistir sus intentos de volver a tomar el sable de luz Skywalker, cuando momentos más tarde, Rey y Ren demostraron estar igualados en su lucha para que la Fuerza tirara del sable de luz el uno hacia el otro. Snoke también fue capaz de intensificar el vínculo de Fuerza entre Ren y Rey, incluso a distancias astronómicas, para señalar que creaba una proyección de la Fuerza entre ellos. Entre bastidores [[Archivo:Supreme_Leader_Snoke_Bust.jpg|thumb|left|200px|Busto de Snoke creado por Ivan Manzella.]] Snoke fue interpretado por Andy Serkis (a través de captura de movimiento) en las películas [[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] y [[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]].Créditos de [[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] Su nombre fue presentado oficialmente el 28 de mayo de 2015, y su voz se escuchó por primera vez en el avance inicial de El Despertar de la Fuerza. La aparición del personaje sufrió muchos cambios durante el desarrollo de El Despertar de la Fuerza y la aparición final del personaje no se decidió hasta octubre de 2015, dos meses antes del lanzamiento de la película. J.J. Abrams y Neal Scanlan no querían que el personaje se viera viejo y decrépito como Darth Sidious, e incluso consideraron convertirlo en mujer. Ivan Manzella esculpió al menos dos bustos para tratar de perfeccionar la apariencia del personaje. La última aparición de Snoke se basó en parte de las películas de terror de Hammer Films, la idea fue que Snoke era bastante atractivo en su juventud, pero fue consumido y retorcido por el lado oscuro a medida que se hizo más poderoso.El Arte de Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza La apariencia física de Snoke en Los Últimos Jedi se mostró por primera vez en una imagen filtrada de un set de LEGO, y más tarde se reveló oficialmente con la imagen del juego Star Wars Force Link BB-8 2-in-1 Mega Playset que fue presentado en el Force Friday 2017. Andy Serkis usaba vello facial artificial para esta película. En una entrevista con Entertainment Weekly en noviembre de 2017, Andy Serkis dijo que las heridas de Snoke estaban inspiradas en las heridas sufridas por los soldados en las trincheras de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Además, en una entrevista con la revista Empire, Serkis afirmó que las desfiguraciones que Snoke poseía fueron causadas en parte por la osteoporosis que era lo suficientemente grave como para aparecer "retorcido como un sacacorchos", y que esto era parte de lo que hizo que Snoke en su opinión "más oscuro que Palpatine". Serkis ha continuado diciendo que la maldad de Snoke sale en respuesta a las heridas que ha sufrido y culpa a la Resistencia, alimentando su odio hacia ellos. Serkis explicó que el deseo de poder de Snoke está motivado por la codicia, la amargura y el miedo. El director de Los Últimos Jedi, Rian Johnson, dijo que mató a Snoke para darle a Kylo Ren una evolución convincente para [[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]]. Cuando se le preguntó si había planeado elaborar la historia de Snoke en el Episodio VIII, Johnson respondió: "Habría pausado cualquiera de estas escenas en frío si se hubiera detenido y hubiera dado un discurso de 30 segundos sobre cómo es Darth Plagueis. No le importa a Rey. Si hubiera hecho eso, Rey habría parpadeado y dicho: '¿Quién?' Y la escena habría continuado. Pausa ¡Y con esto no digo que sea Darth Plagueis! Apariciones *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Phasma'' *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Part III'' *''Join the Resistance'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens'' (Golden Book) *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fuentes * * * * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''El Arte de Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *BB-9E en Star Wars App-Enabled Droids by Sphero *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' * *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Official Collector's Edition'' * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Enlaces externos * Notas y referencias Categoría:Humanoides Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Líderes Supremos de la Primera Orden Categoría:Sensibles a la Fuerza